Skullbane
Overview Ludvig Ståhlberg, better known as the Unlord-Imperator Skullbane, is notoriously known as the brutal and cunning founder and current leader of the infamous "True Chaos Insurgency." Skullbane in his youth suffered from a unfortunate birthing from the beginning, his father was an abusive alcoholic who could not properly understand nor cope with the loss of his wife during the grand Void extinction event known as the Great Flood and resorted to using Skullbane as a physical and emotional vent, beating him with whatever was at hand, berating him for even the smallest of failures, and punishing him in unreasonably far manners. Skullbane's childhood, due to this background, resorted in that during his early teenage years, he had once drowned a disabled child for their inability to restore Humanity by being unable to work. Aliases * The Grim Reaper * The Man in Red * The Father of Death * The Beastmaster * The Father * The Shepherd Pre-Void Event Shortly after the Flood, a mysterious man appeared on the Isles by the name of Ludvig Ståhlberg. He openly showed disdain for the ideals of the Empire of the Isles, eventually forming the first cult of Avgrundism-Arbete, known as the Circle. It is unknown how Ståhlberg was aware of the Void's existence. As the Circle grew, so did Ståhlberg's resentment of the Empire, until ultimately he led a revolution against them. Durin this event, Ståhlberg exhibited amazing combat ability, contrasting with what was previously known of him - a charismatic but quiet cult leader. Ståhlberg was able to utilise supernatural abilities resembling those given by the marks of Vyazah, Archon and Za'rral. Wastrel rumors passed down by word of mouth also indicate that Ståhlberg was completely impervious to any attempts to kill him. At the height of this revolution, Ståhlberg was captured by the Empire after a trap was laid to entomb him in a device designed by a captured member of the Circle. This device, functioning similarly to a cryogenic refrigeration pod, kept Ståhlberg in stasis for just shy of 2000 years. I dunno if he was conscious or what but if he was I bet it was painful. Then, the shit hit the fan, broke the fan, broke the ceiling, same with the room above it, burst out the roof and entered orbit. The Void Event then shat itself into existence for no fucking reason. I bet it was the cultists, I fucking bet it was. Now, this consisted of basically every daemon of Vyazah as well as various randomers swarming the Isles from every nook and cranny. A bit overkill, but a lot of people died. Let's say about twenty seconds after this happens, guess who comes waltzing through the Emperor's palace. So mainly this little jig he did was more of him marching past everyone as they tactically shat their pants. Ståhlberg eventually confronted Emperor John, resulting in his death by Vyazah-tendril-impalement-and throwing-off-a-cliff-ing. This marked the end of the apocalypse, and the beginning of the post-apocalypse. Post-Void Event After the Void Event, Ludvig repressed his Avgrundist cultism and attempted to start a normal life. He met and eventually married a woman, whose name became Eleonora Ståhlberg. 6 years into their marriage they had a daughter, whose name was Sophia, and lived for 7 years as a family in a small, handmade shack in the Wasteland. Shortly after Sophia's seventh birthday, while Ludvig was out scavenging for food and tools, a group of mongrels attacked his home, kidnapping his wife and daughter. When Ludvig returned, he was beyond furious, and searched unprepared and unfeeling for their camp. When he found it, after 27 hours without rest, he beat the exterior guard to the ground, strangling him to death while plunging his fingers into the man's eyes. He then used the guard's weapon to cripple, but not kill, the rest of the mongrels. He found his wife dead, and his daughter raped and waterboarded. He then knocked every surviving mongrel unconscious, and restrained them in his own home, both he and his now-broken daughter finding great pleasure in torturing the men for months before they eventually died of starvation. After this, Ludvig had decided that he would cleanse the world of those who were unworthy. His Avgrundist views once more shining, he embarked on a great quest to create a group of hedonistic Avgrundist warriors, whom he named True Chaos Insurgents. Within 200 years, the True Chaos Insurgency was thriving, and Ludvig had ascended to Ungodhood.Category:Ungods Category:Individuals Category:True Chaos Insurgency